Ford Prefect
__TOC__ Ford Prefect(a.k.a, ix) was a friend of Arthur Dent's, and the semi-cousin of The President of the Galaxy, Zaphod Beeblebrox. While on Earth, he posed as an out-of-work actor until the Vogons arrived, when he revealed to Arthur that he was not in fact from Guildford, but from a small planet in the vicinity of Betelgeuse, and that he was not an out-of-work actor, but a researcher for The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. He traveled along with Arthur for much of the rest of their lives, aside from a few periods of a few years in which they were separated. He was killed on Earth when the Vogons destroyed it again, as well as any chance of it ever existing in any universe again. Biography Early Life Ford Prefect was born on Betelgeuse 5. His father (and uncle) was from Betelgeuse 7, which was decimated during the Great Collapsing Hrung Disaster of Gal./Sid./Year 03758. After this, he moved to Betelgeuse 5, where he died of shame because his son/nephew was not able to pronounce his name, which wasn't really a surprise because he was named in an obscure Betelgeusian dialect that died out with the planet. Unable to pronounce his name, his friends called him "Ix" which, in English means "boy who is not able satisfactorily to explain what a Hrung is, nor why it should choose to collapse on Betelgeuse Seven." Work on the Guide Ford was famous for his article in the Guide about Earth, which he spent fifteen years researching for. He had originally written a competent article, but the editors, for reasons unknown, shortened it to "Harmless," then for an updated edition, "Mostly Harmless." When the Vogons took control of the Guide, they used Fords complete article about Earth.(See Radio Show) Adventures with Arthur Dent The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy At the end of Ford's fifteen-year reserarch of Earth, he was forced off when the Vogons destroyed the planet to make room for a new Hyperspace Bypass. He used his Electronic Thumb to hitch a ride on the Vogon's ship, and found himself in the Dentrassis' kitchen. After waking up, he comforted Arthur Dent, a friend of his whom he had made on Earth. He gave Arthur his copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy to stop him from panicing and tried to formulate a plan. It was at this point that he also gave Dent a fish in his ear to translate the Vogons' language. The pair were captured by the Vogons and brought to the captain who read them some poetry of his own making. After this torture, Ford and Arthur tried to lie their way out of being killed, with no success. They tried to talk to the very stupid Vogon who attempted to throw them out of the airlock, appealing to his sense of ethics and reason. As Vogons have neither, this tactic didn't work, and they were thrown out of the ship. As it so happened, the Heart of Gold was traveling nearby at that very moment and, in an incredible stroke of luck dictated by Arthur's contact with a certain Islington phone number, picked them up. At this point, they were taken up to the bridge by Marvin, a manically depressed robot. On the way, Marvin mentioned Zaphod Beeblebrox, Ford's semicousin. This caused Ford to laugh hysterically, because of the long odds involved. Once they reached the bridge, Ford attempted to make introductions, but Arthur already knew Zaphod. Apparently, Zaphod had been called "Phil" at a party some time before. It was at this party that he picked up Trillian, who also stood on the bridge. At the end of Arthur's story, Ford expressed anger, not at Zaphod's treatment of Dent, but at the fact that he did not pick up Ford on his way out. Ford quickly joined Zaphod in his quest to find Magrathea, a lost world of extremely wealthy planet-builders. Ford expressed skepticism at the possibility that it actually existed, and that the planet that the Heart of Gold eventually began to orbit around was actually the right planet. As he and Zaphod argued, they were confronted by a recorded message from the Magratheans, who fired guided missiles at them. Arthur turned on the Infinite Improbability Drive, which caused the missiles to turn into a bowl of petunias and a whale. The five made their way to the surface of Magrathea, where Ford, Trillian, and Zaphod went to scout out the planet while Arthur and Marvin remained behind. Zaphod told Trillian and Ford about the fact that part of his brain was burned away. The three were then gassed. Ford and Trillian woke up in a prison, and complained until the Magratheans gave them a catalouge to keep them busy. When a planet made entirely of gold came up, they woke up Zaphod. category: characters